


Flaynleth Story #1

by Sliversonic64



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Some good' ole fashion Fluff.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sliversonic64/pseuds/Sliversonic64
Summary: Read the title, that simple.
Relationships: Flayn/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Flaynleth Story #1

"Mother, Where are we going?"

"On a vacation dear."

"But why aren't we bringing father? I know he'd want to enjoy the vacation?"

"....He's coming, don't worry about it Cethleann."

"Oh, ok!"

"Wait."

The older woman known as the mother Cetleann looked around as if to search for something. All she could see was the remnents of what used to be a community.

"Mother? What's wrong?"

The mother of Cethleann rushed her daughter to the rubble of a home.

"Cethleann listen closely, hide here, and don't make a sound." The mother demanded.

"Mother, why? What's g-"

"Cethleann please! Just stay here, I'm coming back, ok? Just stay quiet."

"...Yes, Mother."

"There she is!" A watchman called out with a band of ruffians in tow.

The mother ran as she was in the open, but her daughter safe and hidden.

It had been an hour, She stayed still, quiet, fearful. Her mother had yet to return from the direction.

Then she heard them, something that made her heart beat louder.

Footsteps.

Heavy.

That's how her mind went.

Who was this? Would they find her? Would they hurt her? Was it mother?

"Cethleann?"

All fear left, it was her father, Cichol.

"Father! Father!"

She jumped from the rubble and dashed to her father, something was wrong. He looked worried, and scared.

"Cethleann! Get-"

She never heard the next word.

"..."

"..a.."

"F..yn.."

"Flayn! Wake up!"

"Hu-Huh?"

She opened her eyes, her face was wet and was being woken by a face that comforted her whenever see required uplifting.

"Flayn, you were crying in your sleep, what's wrong?" Byleth asked worriedly.

"It's nothing. I'm sorry I worried you."

There was a moment of silence before her husband spoke up once more.

"Flayn, I'm not dumb, people don't cry without a reason." He argued.

"... I had a bad dream is all."

"What was it about?"

"....My mother and me."

"....I see, Flayn would you close your eyes?"

"Why?" The green-haired dragon questioned, tilting her head in confusion.

"It's....It's a suprise." He answered.

With that, she complied. She closed her eyes with no knowledge on what were to occur next.

He suddenly embraced her in a hug and laid a kiss upon her forehead.

"Flayn, it's okay. Those days are gone, you don't have to think of them, I want to know that, I'll protect you, and I love you from any fate like that."

They stayed like that for a spell, in that moment, time didn't exist, all that mattered were each other.

Flayn was speechless, so no words were exchanged, all she did was hug him back, her tears streamed as she remembered her mother.

•Comfort the one you love Byleth. Never forget that.  
-Jeralt.

Those words made so much sense now.


End file.
